herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dopinder
Dopinder is a taxi driver that lives in New York City and a minor character from 2016 film Deadpool and supporting protagonist in it's sequel Deadpool 2. Biography Deadpool While serving as a taxi driver in New York City, Dopinder became obsessed with winning the heart of a woman named Gita. However, his cousin, Bandhu, won her heart over instead. One day, the mercenary known as Deadpool called for Dopinder's service and, as they were en-route to an overpass, the taxi driver talked about his love life with his client. Hearing about this "predicament", Deadpool suggested to Dopinder that he needed to teach Bandhu a lesson by cutting him up and stuffing him in a bag. As they reached their destination, the mercenary revealed that he actually didn't have money on him and quickly left the taxi after a "crisp high-five" to make up for it. Later, Dopinder would transport Deadpool, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to their impending battle with Ajax Francis. During the trip, Dopinder was forced to reveal that he had Bandhu in the trunk when he accidentally ran over a manhole, to which Deadpool exclaimed how it was wrong to do such a thing while secretly encouraging his actions. After dropping his clients off, Dopinder would later receive a call from the mercenary, who had accidentally left all of his firearms in the taxi. While trying to pick up his phone, Dopinder crashed into a truck and therefore the car from behind crashes into him, which further aggravated Bandhu. Deadpool 2 Dopinder first appear when he's on the taxi and wait Deadpool to exit from a place where he would kill all the drug criminals, however Deadpool fail to kill the boss and is chased by the bodyguards, then Deadpool jump and enters speedly in the taxi with Dopinder fast ly go away, in the taxi Dopinder reveal to Deadpool who he wants becoming a hero like him, Deadpool is favorable to this confronting it with a film with Kirsten Dust. Later Dopinder now work as a spazzin in Weasel's bar and them two try to console Wade for Vanessa's death. Later Dopinder go to Blind Al's house where Deadpool have baby legs due to his posterior body part was broken by Juggernaut and is currently regenerating, there Cable arrives and Dopinder, like the others, point the pistol on him, however Cable make a deal with Deadpool: They will impeding Russell to becoming evil killing the evil and abusing Headmaster but Deadpool convince Cable to leaves him to try to convince Russell to remains good, then Dopinder accompains Deadpool, Cable and Domino to the Essex House to defeat Juggernaut, Dopinder comically yep them with or not Deadpool's permess but he escape and back to the taxi when he see what he was going to fight. However after the final battle, Dopinder coraggeously killed the Headmaster passing on him with his taxi after he haved say anti-mutants proclamations, Dopinder feels like an hero in killing him and then he, Deadpool and the X-Force heroically walk away from the Essex House. See also Dopinder on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:X-Force Members Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Villains